


somewhere in time

by cptnjvnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptnjvnes/pseuds/cptnjvnes
Summary: killian jones was visited by an lady on the night of his play opening. intrigued, he sets on off a quest to find her. problem was, she was from the past. a captain swan 'somewhere in time' au!
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Prince Charming | David Nolan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	somewhere in time

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday fic for my very dear friend luiza! she's the snow to my david and has made me so happy in the short time we have known each other. i love her so very much, and hope that she will like this!

19 December 1972

_“Come back to me.”_

Those four words were all Killian Jones heard as the watch was pressed into his palms.

He didn’t hear the loud music or the excited chatter of people in the distance. All that his mind could focus on now was the watch that was in his hands.

In front was a picture of a beautiful woman, who seemed to have the most precious smile he had seen in his entire life. Her hair was styled in a neat bun while little swan earrings dangled from her ear. Though the picture had no colour, her eyes shined with such hope he fell so enchanted with.

Turning it around, his fingers grazed the engraving that it had.

_‘Eu iria ao fim do mundo por você.’_

He noticed that the watch was also equipped with a swan charm, with a single green gem as its eyes.

His head spinning with confusion, he looked up, a question dancing on his tongue ready for the woman. Though, to his dismay, she was already gone.

He placed the watch in his pocket. It was just a crazy old lady who probably just wanted to get rid of the watch right? Right.

This doesn’t mean anything.

//

He got out of the car, dragging his feet along with him. God, he was exhausted. He hated the smell of the stale hotel air but he didn’t care. He just wanted to fall asleep and forget the bizarre day.

“Here let me get your bags for you, sir.” said an old voice.

“Aye, thank you.” Killian dipped his head in respect for the elderly man. Turning away, he started walking towards his room.

Just as he was about to enter the room and enjoy his blissful sleep, the man stopped him after putting his bags down.

“Excuse me, sir, have we met before?” He questioned, which Killian was only able to shake his head to.

“Uh, no. Not that I remember.” He supplied.

“No sir, I think we have.” The man smiled before disappearing out of sight to some things that he probably had to attend to.

Right. Another thing to add to the already weird day he was having.

He needs a drink, but it seems sleep was calling to him more at the moment.

So, sleep he did.

//

The next morning, Killian had decided to take a walk around the hotel. Unconsciously, he had slipped the watch into his pocket. It was just a silly old watch anyways. It doesn’t mean anything.

Right? _Right._

Again, he saw the old man. He discovered that his name was David Nolan. Odd, it did sound familiar - as if they met before, just as David had mentioned.

Shaking away that thought, he decided to go into the hotel’s little gallery. That should be able to keep his mind off of things.

As he walked in, he realised that the room was organised beautifully. Its walls had a red wallpaper to it, accompanied by a slightly darker red carpet on the floor.

With all the little antiques and the date of their significance, he realised that this hotel seemed a lot older than it seemed. There were many miniaturised boat sculptures in the room. Weirdly, he felt an emotional pull towards them. Maybe that’s just because he spent a lot of his time studying them for the sake of his play. It doesn’t have to mean anything.

What was even weirder was the picture of the woman at the end of the room. She was in the spotlight, with a golden frame protecting the picture that looked to be more than a few decades ago,

Pulling the watch out of his pocket, he had to practically tear his eyes away from the frame so that he could now inspect the watch. More specifically, the picture of the lady on it.

And any person that could see would confirm that the watch in his hands and the frame on the wall contained the same picture.

Bloody hell.

Quickly, he ran out of the room.

Mr. Nolan. He had to find Mr. Nolan. Surely he’ll have some answers to the questions that were racing in his mind right now.

Turning a few rights into the corridors, it wasn’t long before he bumped into him.

“Ah, good morning sir. Is everything alright?” Mr. Nolan had greeted.

“Mornin’ to you, Mr. Nolan. I just had a question tis’ all.” Killian passed the watch to him as he continued. “This woman. She was the woman in the gallery. I have to ask, who is she?”

A look of recognition flashed in his eyes before he looked up with a solemn smile, “David will do, son. As for this lady, her name is- was Emma Swan. A very talented stage actress who had one of the biggest hearts out of the people I know. My wife and I were very close to her.”

The words in which David had said next hurt Killian more than he expected it would.

“Unfortunately, she passed away a couple of days ago in her home. A truly remarkable person she was.”

“I…I’m sorry for your loss.” He said sincerely, as David gave a grateful nod.

“Is there any way, or any person I could go to to learn more about her?” Killan asked, letting himself be a little hopeful.

David nodded, “My wife, Mary Margaret was her caretaker when she got sick. She also happened to be her closest friend despite the age difference. I think it’d be wise if you asked her.”

He watched as David took out a small piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled down an address before passing it to him.

He gladly took it.

//

He took quick steps up to the front of the porch before knocking on the door.

A couple of seconds passed before a petite woman with a pixie haircut opened the door. She wore a pale green dress with a matching headband to keep her hair neat as it was.

“How can I help you, sir?” She asked, a kind smile on her face.

“My name’s Killian Jones. I came to ask about Emma Swa-“

The sweet, polite tone was now replaced by a slightly harsher one as she replied, “I’m sorry but we’re not accepting any reporters or writers on her. That would not have been her wish. I bid you a good day Mr. Jones.”

She was about to close the door on him but he was quick enough to stop it.

“Ma’am, please. Yes, I am a playwright writer but this has nothing to do about that.” He searched in his pocket for the watch before passing it to her.

A look of recognition that was mixed with sadness washed over her face. “Where did you get this?”

“A woman, I-I think it was her, passed this to me a few nights ago.”

“This watch meant the world to her. She held it every night close to her heart. On the day of her death, I couldn’t find it anywhere.” She smiled solemnly before letting him inside.

“Though, forgive my bluntness, why would she give to you?”

“My exact questions as well. I came here to learn more about her and see if I can figure anything out.”

She seemed to study him for a few minutes before nodding, a kind smile returning to her face once more. “My name’s Mary Margaret. A pleasure to meet you, sir. I apologise for my rudeness towards you earlier.”

“Likewise, and aye, no worries about it.” He smiled in return before going into the room Mary Margaret was leading him into.

It had large windows, letting the sun illuminating the room brightly. A red velvet armchair was sitting in the corner of the room. It had plenty of bookshelves with little miniature ships sitting on some of them.

Again with the ships?

There were also photos of her. God, she was stunning.

“Do you mind telling me about her?” He asked when he finally found his voice again. He looked over to see Mary Margaret wearing a sad smile.

“She was an amazing woman. I’ve always treated her like an older sister. My mother was one of the actors alongside her. Whenever she had the time, she would always come over to talk to me. She always had a smile on her face, always carefree, never letting anyone step on her. I’ve always admired her for that.”

“She sounds remarkable.”

“Oh, if only you were able to see her. She was so much more than that. But after staying at the Grand Hotel, things seemed to shift.”

He saw the hesitant look on Mary Margaret’s face, unsure if she should continue but must have seen the pleading look on his face as she did.

“She didn’t wear the same smile. I mean, it was still kind and beautiful as ever but it didn’t reach her eyes anymore like it used to. She kinda lost her fire and hope. I never knew what happened but from that day on, she never left without the watch.”

Killian felt his heart thunder. Shaking his head, he decided to admit that maybe this did mean something.

“When was that?”

“A few decades ago, I was just a young child.” She chuckled. “I remember it like it was yesterday, though. It was on June 27th, 1912.”

He stayed a few more moments before saying his thanks and leaving the house. He started making his way along the streets, a new person in mind that he had to find.

//

“Mr. Gold. I need your help.” He said when he entered the office. 

As much as he hated the man, if there was someone that was an expert on this, then it would be Robert Gold.

“Mr. Jones. Congratulations on your latest play. Truly spectacular!” He got up, crossing the room with a not so sincere smile on his face.

Killian held his gaze, not willing to back down. “Thank you. I came here actually to discuss you about something.”

When he didn’t say anything, he continued. “I need your help to time travel. Or how to time travel.”

Gold looked at him, mouth opened in shock before he quickly regained himself.

“My, didn’t expect _that_. I don’t do those anymore dearie. Scurry along now, find someone else that can entertain you.” He turned his back to Killian.

Sighing, he tried again. “Please, this is important to me. I need your help. I’m willing to do anything!”

“Oh, I do love it when they say that.”

Gold turned on his heel, turning back to face him. He pulled out a couple of coins in his pocket and showed them to him.

“Take these coins, and I will help you.”

Killian raised an eyebrow, “These coins? How would these benefit you?”

“Just take them. Don’t question me, I’m already kind enough as it is to agree to help you.”

That he couldn’t argue with. He was fully expecting Gold to shove him out of the room. Reaching his hand out, he took the coins and shoved them in his pocket.

“Alright. Teach me how to time travel.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh how was that? i hope u loves have enjoyed this!


End file.
